


Such A Tease

by JaceBludlust



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bottom Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Fighting Kink, Hair-pulling, Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Implied/Referenced Sex, Kinky, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaceBludlust/pseuds/JaceBludlust
Summary: This is just a smutty one-shot I wrote after waking up yesterday. Hope you enjoy this plotless crap.(This follows none of the plot for Hunter X Hunter)
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	Such A Tease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't see enough Hisoka smuts on here, so don't mind me just posting this here. It's sloppy, my first time writing one and for a two chapter one shot as well. There's no plot, just pleasure

\--First Pov--

Standing in the bathroom, I stared down in the corner between the toilet and bathtub. My cat was there for some weird reason, staring at me in boredom. She got up and walked over, rubbing up against my legs. I flinched when a knock came from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Could you hurry up, we have places to be." Hisoka's voice called from the other side of the door. Shivering, I picked up my cat and started to pet her soft fur while trying to calm down.

"Just give me a moment, okay?" I spoke calmly, trying to not sound rude.

"We don't have time." His groan of annoyance ticked me off, causing me to snap.

"Shut the fuck up and give me a moment." A low growl followed my words as I felt my energy shift.

"No need to be snappy, just hurry it up." Hisoka grumbled, his light steps telling me he went back to the couch that was right around the corner.

I put the cat down and took a few deep breaths, my arms and legs shaking ever so slightly. I waxed my legs yesterday, so I was thankful for that when I got an idea. I took off all my clothes, undergarments included, and grabbed my thin black and white overshirt I was wearing before. I buttoned it up all the way and took a few silent steps while looking at myself in the mirror. It stopped two inches bellow my butt, providing a nice tease.

I know he'll shut up about time and hurrying once he sees me in this. Putting my other clothes in the dirty laundry, opening the bathroom door. Setting a confident and brisk pace, I started to head to the stairs, turning left down a hallway and getting on the first step. Not even two seconds after I stopped to see if he was coming, I heard rapid and hurried footsteps. Hisoka normally walks silently, but sometimes he doesn't when he wants to be quick and fast. Panicking slightly, I felt heat start to build up between my legs while I began running up the stairs. I skipped up three steps at a time, making it up in less than six bounds. I saw Hisoka standing at the bottom of the stairs, a big smile drawn across his face as he inhaled deeply before sighing happily. My thighs shivered slightly at the sight. He had stripped off his shirts and his pants were loose now, no doubt he was trying to get them off earlier but decided against it.

I took off across the loft and straight to my bedroom, hearing his steps behind me. I pushed open my door and hid behind it for a moment. Hisoka rushed into the room and looked around for me, my zetsu had kept me hidden until I closed the bedroom door and locked it. I relaxed and stopped using my nen, sauntering to the bed. His eyes stayed on me as I lightly hopped onto the bed and laid down. Closing my eyes to relax for a moment, I felt one of Hisoka's large hands grab my calves. My eyes fluttered open and it was quite a sight to see.

Hisoka had stripped down to his boxers, his hair was a mess from carelessly running, there was nothing but lust in his eyes as he stared at my over shirt. I let out a soft whimper at the view, feeling my juices leaking onto both the bed and my over shirt at this point. His eyes widened slightly at the sound I made, so he decided to pull me towards him by my calves. The shirt rode up and exposed my lower half to him, his smile growing as he placed himself between my legs.

"You're such a tease." Hisoka muttered, leaning his head down next to my thighs. He placed passionate kisses onto my inner thighs, his arms wrapping around my thighs to hold me in place. I gasped sharply to the feeling, one of my hand above my head while the other shot into Hisoka's hair. "You really risked your image doing what you just did. What if one of your roommates were home and saw you looking so delicious?"

"I-I knew ahead of time that they'd be gone." I stuttered at first, a groan leaving me afterwards as Hisoka bit down on my right thigh. I gripped some of his hair tightly, earning a groan from him. "What happened to us having places to be?"

His left hand released my leg and moved to my lower lips, lightly spreading them to get a good look at me. I flushed in embarrassment at how excited I had gotten from a simple chase. Hisoka chuckled softly and stopped biting my thigh, forcing his nails to become dull so they wouldn't hurt me.

"Meeting up with Illumi can wait, this is more important." Hisoka's voice was soft now, finding himself more focused on something else than talking. I gasped when I felt something enter me, throwing my head back to release a soft moan. He likes it when I'm loud, but I want to make him earn it rather than just being loud because he likes it. "You're still as tight as the first time."

"Wow, what a surprise." I sarcastically remarked, letting go of his hair. He looked at me in surprise, expecting me to submit this time around. He drew back his other hand and smacked my thigh harshly, a yelp followed by a low moan leaving me in turn. "You know I love it when you do that."

"Stop talking." His smile started to drop, making me worried that my defiance killed the mood for him. Gasping softly, I felt another finger push into me and was reassured that he was still in the mood. Slowly beginning to pump his fingers, Hisoka placed a kiss on my hip bone. He started to work on that one spot, the feeling of his tongue against the skin and teeth nipping lightly causing me to whimper in pleasure. My hands gripped the pillows above my head, my nails tearing into the fabric with ease. Hisoka smiled lustfully as he pulled up from making marks, staring at the damage my nails had done. "Strong. So strong but not strong enough, I'm going to break you."

His tone caused me to whimper in need, my eyes closing. Helping him move faster, I began unbuttoning my over shirt. I only got three undone when Hisoka's hand pushed mine away. Cold air was blown onto my chest, making my nipples harden quickly. I gasped as his hand picked up the pace, feeling him trying to put in a third one. I grabbed his wrist and pushed it away from me, ignoring the empty feeling that followed. He growled lowly, removing his hand from my grasp as he sat up. I opened my eyes, taking in the sight above me.

Hisoka was sitting between my thighs, his straining cock being just barely held back by his boxers. His hands moved to on either side of my head, trapping me under him. There was slightly bloodlust in his eyes as one of his hands moved to wrap around my throat. His hand was warm, gripping onto the sides of my neck to stop blood flow rather than breathing. He knew better than to choke me improperly, knowing it would only make me pass out and lessen his fun. Using Ko around my neck to keep him from injuring me, I let out a shaky breath and smiled in pleasure. Sure, a bruise will be left behind in the shape of his hand, but he won't kill me.

"It'd be in your best interest to be submissive today." His voice was low and threatening, but it only made my legs wrap around his waist and pull me towards him. He groaned softly and removed his hands from my neck as I moved just right, now grinding my exposed pussy against the strained fabric of his boxers.

"I'll be submissive when you prove your the dominant." I scoffed, teasing him to get him worked up. He sat back and grabbed onto my hip, his nails digging into my sides as he grinded back against me. I drenched the fabric with my juices, watching as Hisoka threw his head back. It'd be surprising to some, but he is submissive to me 90% of the time. "Just because you demand control in battles, doesn't mean you get control in the sheets."

He was about to speak when I wrapped my arms around his neck and used my strength to flip us over. Now Hisoka was laying on the bed while I sat in his lap, my hands pinning his wrists down against the mattress. He squirmed slightly, trying to fight back but only resulting in grinding against me more. A bit power hungry, I smirked down at the tall man. I used my ability to pin his hands down, making chains that he won't be able to break. Hisoka look at me in confusion until I pulled my hands away and rested them on his abdomen, grinding down hard against him. His face flushed lightly and his head fell back against the bed, his chest heaving as moans flowed from him. Hisoka isn't the quiet type, but that's one of things I love about him.

Lightly placing a hand on his clothed dick, I moved back so my pussy lips were resting against the base through the fabric while my hand lightly palmed the tip. Hisoka pulled against the chains, struggling to break them even with his supernatural strength. Slowing down, I removed myself from him. My fingers hooked onto the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down his legs, moving to position myself between his legs now. One hand moved up to caress his abdomen while my other gripped tightly on his thigh. Lightly licking a strip up his cock, I heard a hiss of pleasure escape Hisoka.

"Pace number." I demanded, moving to lightly suckle on his tip. A loud moan slipped from his mouth and he struggled to form words. I slowly pushed myself further down onto him, hearing a loud and drawn out shout escape him.

"S-S-AHHH.. Seven." He struggled to get the word out, expected to me as I pushed all the way down to the base. One of his favorite things I can do is because I don't have a gag reflex, allowing me to take him entirely without struggle. That saying a lot too, he is definitely not small. Pulling off of his cock, I wiped the light amount of drool off my chin.

"So the meeting with Illumi is important. Fine, but that just means I get to peg you tonight." I watched as his dick twitched, turning a slight shade of red from how aroused he had just gotten. "Got it?"

"Yes." He panted slightly, trying to look at me. "Now ride me."

I grabbed his cock in my hand, giving it a hard squeeze to give him an idea of who is in control. He cried out and arched his back upwards, bliss written all over his face. I sighed and buttoned up the shirt I was wearing, moving up so that I was resting on his abdomen, my wetness leaking onto his abs. He groaned lowly at the warmth.

"Only because it's important we do this quickly, I'll do as you command." I rolled my eyes and slid back, intentionally grinding myself on him all the way until he was twitching against my ass. "Don't expect me to go easy on you tonight."

He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a moan. I had leaned forward and raised my hips to align my entrance up with his dick, quickly sliding backwards to take him entirely. His hips bucked upwards, trying to push deeper into me. My nails sharpened, grabbing his sides to make him stop. You'd think I learned something since the last time I did this it drove him into an animalistic state, but I forgot about his masochism. Borderline screaming, Hisoka pulled harshly on my nen chains. I released his hands, accepting this since I'll have my fun tonight.

His hands flew to my hips, his nails sharp once again as their dug into my skin. I bit my lip, my eyes rolling back in pleasure as he lifted me up slightly and started to pound into me from below. Crying out, I gripped onto his sides for support as my body fell forward to rest on his chest. Releasing my grip from his sides, I moved my hands to rest on his shoulders. Drool began to slowly makes it's way down my face as Hisoka set a punishing pace, his moans and grunts punctuating each thrust.

"So tight, so warm." His voice was right in my ear, a long groan leaving him as I clenched around his dick at those words. "So perfect for me to _break_."

"Try me, bitch." I growled lowly, holding in my moans. He drastically picked up his pace, plunging harder into me and making me clench my teeth together. He managed to flip us, pinning my hands above my head with one of his while his other hand wrapped around my throat once more.

"You never ever fight back against this, it really takes away all the fun." Hisoka frowned, continuing to ram into me. One of my hands slid out of his hand wrapped around his throat, gripping tight enough to cut off his blood circulation to his brain. To most people, this seems like kinky fighting but this is just how Hisoka shows affection. "There it is."

I could feel pressure building up, I was getting closer to release. By how much Hisoka was twitching, I could tell he knew. His hand let go and he pulled out, flipping me over onto my stomach. One of his hands pressed against the back of my head to keep my upper half against the bed, while his other hand gripped onto my hips. He thrusted back into me, keeping his same brutal pace. A whine left me when I felt a swat against one of my cheeks.

"That hold you had me in is going to leave a bruise." Hisoka chuckled, his voice filled with nothing but delight. I moaned loudly, ignoring his words. It didn't matter, I was so close to the edge. "Moan my name while you cum."

"No." I stubbornly refused. "You'll have to make me."

His hand on my head moved, pulling me up against him. He wrapped his arms under mine and grabbed my throat with it, holding me against his chest as his other hand dug into my skin more. Fine, he earned it.

"Say my name." He hissed next to my ear, his aura threatening. It was the kind of energy that make people run away from him in terror, and he knows it gets me riled up.

"Hisoka," I shivered, barely able to get the moan audible with his hand blocking my air ways. My hands came up to pry his fingers away.

"Louder!" His thrusts were getting harsher every second, making it feel like I was going to be torn in half. I managed to get his fingers to loosen, my eyes rolling back in pleasure while my mouth opened widely.

" _Hisoka_!" I cried out, tightening around him as I came.

Clenching around him tightly, Hisoka let out a loud moan as we collapsed. We both laid there for a few minutes, panting. I could still feel him in me, he hadn't gotten off yet.

"Throat fuck?" I turned to look at him, seeing his eyes widen and his grin return.

"Oh, you know just what to say to please me." Hisoka chuckled, pulling out of me and getting off the bed. "Assume my favorite position, (Y/n)."

I crawled to the edge of the bed and laid down on my back, letting my head hang off while I opened my mouth for him. Hisoka looked like a kid on Christmas morning, his smile more genuine than normal. He lined up with my mouth, placing on hand on my throat lightly. His other hand rested on the bed next to my side. I lightly reach to grab his hips, pulling him into my mouth slowly.

Moaning loudly, Hisoka took over and thrusted all the way into my mouth. I ignored almost everything happening, lightly grazing my teeth against the skin of his cock as he push in. After a few minutes of him using my throat, I felt him twitch. Moaning around him at the feeling, Hisoka let out a pleased groan.

"So close, (Y/n)." He warned, pushing all the way down my throat and holding himself there. Able to hold my breath for a long time, it didn't frighten me when he stopped moving. Instead, I started to swallow around him to help him along faster. " _(Y/n)!_ "

He finally tipped over the edge, spilling his load down my throat as I continued to swallow around him. Slowly, he pulled out of my mouth and looked down at me in please. Hisoka kneeled down while I flipped onto my stomach, kissing me with such passion that it reminded me how lucky I was to have him. Unlike most people, Hisoka expressed how horny I felt on a day to day basis and he was willing to act on it with me.

"So, where's your phone?" I hummed, pulling away from the kiss. His lips followed mine before reluctantly pulling away.

"On the couch downstairs." His smile dropped while mine grew. "Get dressed, we have to leave before Illumi tracks us down."


End file.
